1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet sorter with a stapler, and more particularly to a sheet sorter which is provided with a plurality of bins each of which receives a plurality of sheets discharged from an image recording apparatus such as a printer, a copier or the like and forms thereon a stack of sheets, and a stapler for stapling or binding the sheet stack on each bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4(1992)-43089, there has been known a sheet sorter in which a plurality of recorded sheets discharged from an image recording apparatus such as a printer, a copier or the like are distributed to a plurality of bins or sort trays in sequence to form a stack of sheets on each bin by a sheet distributor called an indexer and when the number of the sheets stacked on each of the bins reaches a predetermined value, the sheet stack on each of the bins is stapled by a stapler which is movable along the path of travel of the indexer independently therefrom.
However the conventional sheet sorter with a stapler is disadvantageous in that the stapler is arranged to wait in a waiting position downwardly retracted from the lower end of the path of travel of the indexer while the indexer is traveling along the path, which deteriorates the space efficiency and limits the number of the bins which can be provided in the frame of the sheet sorter of a given height.